


Inexperience

by CharityMercy



Category: Block B, Kpop - Fandom, Lee Minhyuk - Fandom, b bomb - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Here is the prompt for this fic (a request from another platform)“ Hi. Could i request a bbomb smut? Where the girl is about 10 years younger and really inexperienced? That would be really awesome 😊 “





	Inexperience

Your heart was pounding when you had asked your boyfriend, MinHyuk to stay the night with you. You had very little experience with boys, having only had sex a few times with your high school boyfriend. MinHyuk was 8 years older than you, and you wanted to please him. You anxiously awaited him in your apartment, hands folded neatly and tightly in your lap. You nearly jump out of your skin when he knocks on the door. You leap up, taking a few deep breaths to calm yourself, before opening the door to the sweet, dimpled smile of your boyfriend. You relax upon seeing him, as he envelops you in a warm hug. You melt into him as he closes the door behind him. He gently captures your chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting your head up to capture you in a soft kiss. Your lips part as he lets his bag fall to the floor and slips off his shoes. 

 

“We don't have to do anything you don't want to do OK?” his brows are raised in concern. “OK, baby” you respond. Your fingers lace with his and you lead him to the couch. The two of you sit close together, he caresses your cheek leading you into a gentle and passionate kiss. His tongue slips into your mouth as your hand travels down his chest. He follows suit, shadowing your movements. His thumb brushes over your hardened nipple, strained against the this fabric of your shirt, you mewl. His hand covers your breast, fingers gently fondling your nipple. His lips move down the column of your throat, as a quiet moan slipped past your lips. Your hand slips up his shirt, your fingertips dancing across his sculpted abs. You lift his shirt, he leans forward helping you peel it off, before pulling yours off. He leans back, expression shocked, finding you without a bra, and even more surprised when you straddle his lap. You take the advantage of his shock, and your bravado to stare openly at his chest, and abs before feeling down his body. He trails kisses down your throat and chest, pausing before he reaches the swell of your breast. 

 

“Please, don’t stop” you plead, sounding a touch more desperate than intended. He happily obliges covering you in soft kisses before taking your rosy bud in his mouth, sucking lightly before swirling your tongue over it. He grips your hips, gently guiding you to grind against him, the feeling is so divine, that you let out a loud moan, surprising yourself. He pulls from your breast, dark eyes staring up at you, you cover your mouth immediately, blushing. He pulls your hand away, his crooked smirk making a dimple show on one side. 

 

“I like that sound, don't be embarrassed of it” his voice is silky, traveling straight to your core. You are struck by courage again, as you lean in for a kiss, moving your hips against his and relishing in the feeling. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss. He lifts you up, carrying you to the bedroom, as you find new places to kiss anywhere you can reach. He gingerly sets you on the bed, panting slightly, and plants a sweet kiss on your forehead. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” he asks, eyes sincere. You nod your head quickly, “Absolutely” you tell him, before pulling him towards you and into a kiss. His tongue slides into your mouth, languidly dancing with yours. His hand moves down your chest, your breath hitches as he reaches your breast. His nimble hands knead you as his soft lips move down your neck. He covers your chest and shoulders in kisses as he rolls your nipple between his skilled fingers. His mouth reaches your neglected breast, and you can’t help but push your chest towards him, needing more. His hand moves slowly down the center of your torso. You let out a whiney moan, when he stops at your waistband, fingers hovering over the button of your jeans. 

 

He looks up at you, dark eyes filled with concern, “Is this OK?” he asks, voice tinted with lust. “Yes” you shake your head vigorously. “Please don’t stop” he picks up where he left off, unbuttoning your jeans as he leaves kisses on your chest, in the valley between your breasts. He unzips your jeans slowly, his mouth occupied with your other breast. His hand slips into your jeans, you stop your hips from moving against it as he rubs you through your dampened panties. He pulls away, slowly working you out of your jeans, far too slowly, you shimmy out of them quickly. Your heart pounds as he starts to rub you again, his mouth moves lower, kissing a long winding path down your ribs. He moves into your panties, his finger stroking through your dripping wetness makes you cry out. A flush rises to your cheeks, you grip his free hand as he moves slowly, exploring your folds, as you acquaint yourself with his touch. He slides your panties off, leaving you completely bare, and feeling very exposed. 

 

He sits back, admiring you for a moment, you nearly protest, until you hear him whisper, “Wow, you are really beautiful” you are unsure if you were even meant to hear it, he was so quiet. His gaze wanders slowly over you, making you feel even more naked, you pull him into a kiss for distraction. His hand finds you aching core, one digit moves between your folds. His now wet fingers moves to your clit, carefully rubbing around it, driving you wild with need. His lips move down your jaw, and he finally makes slow precise circles on your clit, just as his teeth gently graze your neck. You cry out, intense pleasure beginning to pool within you. His mouth moves quicker, hungrier down your body. When his teeth graze the sensitive skin under your breast, it feels like electricity. In only a few moments you are a writhing, whimpering mess beneath his skilled touch. One finger slips into you, only a tiny bit, petting your walls before delving deeper, slowly, allowing you time to become accustomed to the feeling. He moves in and out, making you head spin as he picks up speed. 

 

His lips reach the apex as your thighs, his hot breath fanning over you makes you squirm. He hesitates for just a moment as his hands move to your thighs, the loss of contact making you desperate for his touch. His head dips down between your thighs, his lips meeting yours so softly you're not even sure he's touched you. His soft chaste kisses feel so alien to you, but also so wonderful. He trails up and down each thigh before returning to your core. He leaves a few more kisses before nuzzling into you, his tongue parts your lips for a tentative taste. You moan quietly, concentrating on keeping your hips still as he continues his torturously slow pace. A few well placed licks have you moaning, your hands forming tight fists. His tongue moves over your clit, slowly at first, until your hips move, of their own accord, against his face.

 

“Ah! Sorry” you mewl, he rubs your hips in soothing movements, pulling just far enough away from you to growl, “It’s ok baby, don’t hold back” the usually silkiness of his voice has fallen away to lust. He continues his ministrations on your swollen bud, his tongue gradually gaining speed until you are panting. He moves lower, lapping up your juices before thrusting his tongue into your entrance, you moan, which seems to spur him on, until you are teetering on the edge of collapse. When he moves back to your clit with quick powerful licks you come undone. Your back arches, and your toes curl as a moan rips through the room. He stills, and pulls away from you. He grasps your hand, uncurled your fingers and gently rubbed your knuckles while moving to your side. 

 

He brushes a few sweaty locks from your forehead then rubs your forearm with gentle soothing motions until you catch your breath. You turn to face him, his features are soft, a small smile plays on his lips. You blush, shying away from his gaze, his smile grows as he pulls you against his chest. You nuzzle into him, inhaling his scent for a moment, before your lips find his chest. You gently push against him until he is on his back, his hand smooths over your hair. You move down his torso, hands moving over his soft skin, before your lips graze over it. You kiss his belly in a straight line, he lets out a low groan. 

 

You undo his jeans, he stops you, gently lifting your chin, “You don’t have to do that” he whispers. “I want to, please, teach me” you respond, batting your lashes. He sighs in pleasure as you palm him, before removing his jeans. You rub him through black silky boxers, feeling a little unsure of yourself. You slowly slip his boxers off, and watch as his hard cock springs free, slapping against his stomach. You swallow, loudly, before settling between his strong thighs. He watches your every move, as you grip him, stroking tentatively. You meet his eyes, and he gives you a nod, and a soft smile. You continue with more confidence. Your head dips down, you give his head a few timid licks, he moans quietly in approval. You hesitate, glancing up at MinHyuk, “Put me in your mouth, just the tip” he pants, you eagerly oblige, sucking lightly. He moans, brows knitting for just a moment, “Yes, perfect” his voice is breathy. You move down, carefully, taking move of him in your mouth. He whimpers, the sound giving you more confidence. You move down more, slowly, getting used to the sensation. 

 

When you come up again, your teeth graze him by mistake, he sucks in a breath in pain, “Careful, baby” he coos. You hum in response and slowly move down his shaft again, sucking harder on the way up. You glance up to your lover for validation, his lips are parted and he is panting. You continue slowly, he gently grasps your hand, wrapping it around his shaft and mirroring your mouth for a few strokes, when he lets go, you continue on your own, mouth and hand moving as one. You catch his eyes looking down on you, and raise your brows in question, “You are doing so well” he praises, a blush crosses your cheeks. His whimpers and shuddering breaths egg you on, giving you more confidence in yourself. 

 

In a few more moments he grasps your wrists, “Please, stop” he pants, his chest heaving with his breaths. You stop, and sit up, he sits to meet you, enrapturing you in a kiss. One of his arms snakes around your waist, pulling you tight against him. You run your fingers through his short hair, deepening the kiss. He gently pushes you on your back, trapping you between his strong arms. Your heart races, heat courses through you, he grazes your bottom lip with his teeth. The pleasure rises in you until you are nearly panting with need, nervousness is now replaced with excitement. He breaks the kiss, “Hold on” he whispers, leaving you to rifle through his jeans, returning with a small foil packet. 

 

“Are you truly sure?” he asks again. You look down at your nakedness, and his, “Yes I am very sure” you smile, reassuringly. He smiles back, the sight relaxes you, he rolls the condom over his length, you watch him entranced by his beauty. He positions himself, you feel his head prod your slick folds. He grasps you chin, gently angling your face so you look into his eyes, “Are you ready?” he asks, you blink and nod, not trusting your voice. He slowly pushes into you, pausing when you wince, “Did I hurt you?” he asks, full of concern. You shake your head, “No, not really, it’s just a bit uncomfortable” you reply, lying just a bit. It did hurt, but you knew the pain would subside. You give his a another reassuring smile. He tentatively continues, dark eyes scanning for face for any sign of discomfort, you do your best to hide it. A quiet moan slips from his lips when he is resting fully inside you, he leans down to give you a sweet kiss. You pull him closer with a hand on the back of his neck, you lick his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which is given. 

 

While you are swept up in the kiss, his hips slowly recede then return, with the gentleness of waves lapping at sand. His thrusts are slow and even, gradually building pleasure in you. His soft lips travel to your neck, your skin is now more sensitive than ever. You moan, pressing your chest to his, wanting, no, needing to be closer to him. His hips build speed, you free hand clutches his shoulder, as you are reduced to a panting mess beneath his muscular frame. He shifts, resting on one elbow, while pulling up one of your legs, subtly adjusting the angle, so it is just right. You moan as your head starts to spin, your fingers tingle as he picks up speed. His gentleness dissolving into primal need, he grunts, the sounds travels straight to your core. You whimper in response, his fingers dig into your thigh, his skilled hips continue their fluid motions. You let your eyes close as a wave of ecstasy crashes into you. You cry out, the pleasure makes your back arch, and your muscles tense. He lets out an almost surprised sounding moan as his hips slow. Your heart pounds in your chest as he reaches a glacial, but steady pace.

 

You are trembling, his lips brush your cheek, “Are you alright, baby?” he coos. You nod, “Yes, never better” you respond in breathy gasps. He smiles, “Good, can you handle more?” the words don’t really make sense, and you aren’t really sure but you just nod anyway. His response is a gentle kiss, and thrusts that gain speed and power with each movement. You whimper, feeling overwhelmed with sensation. He reaches a speed that makes him moan, loudly, his eyes closing for a mere moment. You pepper kisses on his neck, and nip his earlobe. His moans become more frequent, the lilted sound filling the air. The fluidity of his motions break away, now with each thrust, his hips snap into you. You moan as warmth fills you, muscles tense in preparation for the crash of your impending orgasm. Every feeling is so intense that you feel as though you might come apart.

 

When MinHyuk moans in your ear, the sound combined with the sensation of his breath fanning over your sensitive skin is electric. You climax around him, muscles twitching and an odd, pulsing feeling within you. He sighs, happily, meeting your gaze before giving you a tender kiss. He pulls away to dispose of the soiled latex and clean up. You are too worn out to even move, and are left panting on the bed. When he returns he pulls the coverings around you and then pulls your against his side. You head rests on his chest, he strokes your hair in soothing motions. You hum contentedly, hearing only a few of his heartbeats before passing out from sheer exhaustion.


End file.
